


Red String Of Hate

by ahgabounce



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Self-Harm, broken!jjp, jjp are bffs, lapslock, platonic markbum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgabounce/pseuds/ahgabounce
Summary: “but umma, didn’t you say that the red string indicates soulmates who are meant to end up together?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> hOw did a fluffy and innocent bffs au escalate to this point someone stOp me

“hyung! what’s five plus nine?” jinyoung looked up from his workbook, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he tried to work out the answer. “five...six...seven...eight…” jinyoung counted out loud as he held up his fingers to assist his addition. “oh! is it fourteen?” jinyoung called out again, looking at jaebum for confirmation. 

 

“yes, nyoungie, it’s fourteen.” jaebum smiled at jinyoung fondly before returning his gaze to his own work. 

 

and just like this, they settled into a comfortable routine, sitting at the table together at jinyoung’s house every day after school to do their homework together. even though it was often jaebum helping jinyoung with his homework instead of them actually working on it together, since they were a grade apart after all. but jaebum still enjoyed every second of it. being able to spend time with jinyoung was his greatest wish, and as long as they remained the bestest of friends, jaebum had no worries that they’d be practically joint at the hip for many more years to come. they had been inseparable ever since he could remember, and he didn’t plan on leaving jinyoung anytime soon. 

 

\---

 

“nyoungie, what do you want to eat? i’ll help you buy it.” 

 

today was jinyoung’s first day at elementary school, and jinyoung was more than glad that jaebum was there with him. jaebum had entered school a year earlier than him as he was born early in his year, so he had to brave the scary waters of elementary school all by himself until the next year came around and jinyoung would be enrolling too. for this reason, jinyoung admired jaebum greatly. not only had he managed to survive a year in school by himself, but he’d also managed to not ruffle the feathers of any bully, which would make him an instant target, especially since he was in his first year. the bullies often picked on first-years as they were too timid to stand up for themselves, but not jaebum. jaebum had the courage of a lion, and he often defended other students from the big bad bullies, always knowing what to say to get them to stop. he was regarded as a hero by his fellow classmates for going to other students’ rescue as no one else dared to stop the bullies. the teachers were too busy sipping tea to even notice that people were getting bullied. 

 

aside from being a part-time saviour, jaebum had also made some friends in his first year of school, namely a taiwanese-american boy in his class by the name of mark tuan. now, usually the best friend here (jinyoung) would feel threatened by the existence of this new friend (mark), afraid that he would be replaced when they grew closer with the days, but not jinyoung. because jinyoung knew that at the end of the day, jaebum would always come back to him. 

 

\---

 

jinyoung was very nervous, like all the other students in his year, to be in the same class as so many strangers at once for the first time in his life. back in preschool, the class size was kept to barely fifteen, but here in elementary school, each class had at least forty students which made for a loud buzz especially when the class was left unsupervised. not to mention, they were expected to befriend one another in the span of one lesson, but that simply wasn’t how it worked. not for jinyoung, anyway. he was a shy child who preferred to keep to himself, and even when someone tried to make conversation, it’d take a while before he warmed up to them. so when he saw jaebum waiting for him outside his class during lunch period, it was all he could do to not throw himself at jaebum. 

 

“jaebummie-hyung! what are you doing here?” jinyoung asked, eyes sparkling as he fell into step with jaebum. 

 

“picking you up to go for lunch together, of course. i promised my mum that i would take care of you, so here i am! plus, i couldn’t just leave you to eat lunch yourself, could i?” jaebum grinned, tapping jinyoung’s nose lightly as he skipped lightly along the way to the cafeteria. 

 

back to the present. jinyoung was now faced with a choice of what he wanted to eat for lunch. he frowned, tapping his chin thoughtfully as he pondered about what he was craving. in the end, he shrugged and told jaebum, “i’ll have whatever you’re having!” before breaking into a wide smile, giggling slightly when jaebum just regarded him fondly. “it doesn’t matter as long as we do everything together.” jinyoung added, pushing jaebum in the direction of the stalls. “thanks, hyung!” 

 

they spent their lunch period rather eventfully, sitting across from each other as they munched on their kimchi stew while telling each other about funny incidents that had happened in class that day. 

 

“i knew you’d get the stew, hyung. you always get korean food if it’s available.” jinyoung brought up with a hint of mirth in his eyes. 

 

“oh? hmm, since you claim to know me so well..what am i thinking about now?” jaebum wiggled his eyebrows before putting on his best poker face (mind you, it was a pretty good one for an eight-year-old child). however, jinyoung wouldn’t be fooled by it, he hadn’t spent all those years growing up with jaebum in vain. 

 

“you’re thinking about...that girl in your class who grew her hair out! i bet you think she’s really pretty now that she has long hair, right? i wish i could meet her..” jinyoung answered with a wistful look in his eyes after a moment of thought. this, he knew, was untrue. he was only making it up for laughs. he could see it in jaebum’s eyes, there was only him in his eyes and he was glad that jaebum only looked at him, only had eyes for him. 

 

“ha, you’re wrong! i was thinking about you, nyoungie..” jaebum stuck his tongue out, “mehrong! you don’t know me well enough..” before bursting into a fit of laughter at jinyoung’s pout. “aww, don’t be sad! it’s okay, we’re still best friends, and that’s all that matters, right?” jaebum pinched jinyoung’s cheeks with both his hands in an effort to cheer him up. 

 

“hey! that hurts.” jinyoung grumbled, swatting his hands away but breaking into a smile nevertheless. “of course, jaebummie-hyung! you’re not allowed to unfriend me, okay?” he scrunched up his nose at the thought. “no one else would be able to put up with your temper~” he giggled at his clever comeback which had jaebum bopping his nose playfully. 

 

“hey~ who knows? i’ve been getting along well with mark nowadays..maybe we’ll become best friends, too! then it’d be bye to you, nyoungie..” jaebum smirked at jinyoung knowingly, waving his hands tauntingly. 

 

“oh no, you wouldn’t! i’ll be best friends with jackson then..” jinyoung huffed as he ate a spoonful of his stew, flicking the kimchi at jaebum. “ha! i got you..” jinyoung clapped in delight at the sight of the stew splattered on jaebum’s face, kimchi stuck to his forehead. “hyung, look! now you’re really a cabbage-head..” he guffawed at his own joke, almost missing the way jaebum peeled the kimchi off his forehead nonchalantly, bringing it to his mouth afterwards. 

 

“ew!! jaebummie-hyung’s eating the dirty kimchi..” at this, jinyoung broke into even more laughter. “dirty kimchi..why does that sound so funny, haha!” 

 

jaebum just shrugged, “what? it’s still edible. and we shouldn’t waste food if we can help it.” 

 

“yes, hyung! look, i’ve finished my stew..” jinyoung proudly declared, tilting his bowl up for jaebum to see. 

 

“ha! but i finished mine before you, nyoungie..” jaebum brought his hands up to jeer at jinyoung. their banter was cut short by the sound of the bell ringing, signalling that they should get back to class.

 

“come on nyoungie, i’ll walk you back to class!” jaebum gestured for jinyoung to pick up his tray and follow him. 

 

“but hyung, won’t you be late for class then?” jinyoung frowned, he didn’t want jaebum to get into trouble because of him. 

 

“not if we hurry, so let’s get going now! i’m not letting you go up to class by yourself, you may get lost in our school since it’s only your first day here.” jaebum answered, tugging jinyoung’s wrist into his hands. “i’ll come pick you up after class, alright? don’t wander off without me!” 

 

with that, they parted ways at the entrance to jinyoung’s classroom, jinyoung tiptoeing to peck jaebum’s forehead quickly as they always did when parting.  _ it’s okay,  _ he thought.  _ at our age, it means nothing more than innocent affection.  _ when jackson asked him about the blush decorating his cheeks afterwards, he blamed it on the climb up to their class, even though the classes for first-years were only on the second floor. 

 

\---

 

“nyoungie! so how was school?” jaebum asked as soon as he saw jinyoung stepping out of class. 

 

“it was great, hyung! nothing could ever go wrong when i’m with you..” jinyoung grinned cheekily at his own words, causing jaebum to pinch his cheeks lightly.

 

“yah, where did you learn that?” jaebum shook his head, blushing at how cheesy jinyoung was before leading him home. 

 

that night, jinyoung’s mother questioned him before he went to sleep. “jinyoung-ah, did something happen? you’re glowing! did jaebum do something special?”

 

this was when jinyoung decided to bring it up. he’d been keeping this to himself for ages but as he was too scared to mention it, but today he’d finally decided to be upfront about it. “umma, do you have it too?”

 

“have what, jinyoung?” his mother crouched down to meet his eyes.

 

“the ability to see it.” jinyoung looked up at his mother. 

 

at this, she fell silent. “the red string?” 

 

jinyoung nodded, and she sighed before starting. “oh dear. i was hoping you wouldn’t inherit it. that thing’s cursed, really. i would rather i not be able to see it. it only brings trouble..”

 

“but umma, didn’t you say that the red string indicates soulmates who are meant to end up together?” jinyoung was confused now. he’d been eager to tell her that jaebum and him were connected by the red string of fate, but judging from his mother’s reaction, it probably wasn’t a good thing.

 

“you see, jinyoung-ah, sometimes things don’t work out like you want it to.” she smiled brokenly then. “that’s why you don’t have a father.” 

 

“what? no.. i do have a father! appa’s just in heaven, isn’t he?” jinyoung reached for his mother’s hand, holding it tightly with both hands as he pleaded for her to tell him the truth. 

 

“..but appa wasn’t my soulmate. soulmates don’t always end up together.” his mother shook her head softly, patting his head as she spoke.

 

“that’s okay, i’m sure i’ll end up with jaebummie-hyung!” 

 

“i hope so, jinyoung-ah. i really wish you didn’t have the ability to see the red string..it’s only going to make things complicated.”

 

_ complicated how? _ jinyoung wanted to ask, but he’d fallen asleep before he managed to get the question out. 

 

the next day, when jinyoung awoke, he pressed his mother for answers, but she wasn’t willing to divulge more about it. “the more you know, the more complicated it becomes.” she had said, deterring any more questions from jinyoung. this left jinyoung in turmoil for the whole week.  _ what did she mean?  _

 

“all i’m going to say is, if you want to be with jaebum, you’d better be extremely chummy with him.” 

 

\---

 

jinyoung wondered if jaebum had the same ability as him. a part of him wanted jaebum to be able to see the red string of fate connecting them as well, but if what his mother said was anything to go by, it wouldn’t be ideal if jaebum could indeed see it. he wondered why. 

 

\---

 

“oh? jaebummie-hyung, who’s this?” jinyoung quirked his eyebrows at the sight of the stranger sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria, looking at jaebum bewilderedly. 

 

“nyoungie, meet mark! he’s my classmate. mark, this is jinyoung, my best friend!” 

 

now, even though jinyoung was well aware of mark’s existence, this was his first time meeting him, and for some reason, he couldn’t help the sudden hostility he felt towards mark, especially after what his mother told him.  _ is this what she meant? that i must keep an eye on these two lest they get too close? but jaebummie-hyung always comes back to me, doesn’t he? _

 

_ no, he doesn’t.  _

 

over the next few days, jaebum drifted further and further away from jinyoung as he was often caught up in talking to mark whom he’d invited (of his own accord) to their table. he’d originally intended for jinyoung to get to know mark only, but then he’d gotten engaged in a conversation with mark, and that was how mark obtained a permanent seat at their table. mind you, there were many people who wanted to sit at jaebum’s table, be it to make friends with jaebum or thank him for saving them from the bullies. but only a select few (mark and jinyoung, to be exact) actually got to sit with jaebum daily for lunch. in fact, it’d been solely jinyoung up till recently, and jinyoung couldn’t help but feel a little jealous, even more so since jaebum was now almost always chattering away with mark about  _ whatever it was that second graders talked about.  _

 

that day, jinyoung had to walk home alone as jaebum was going to his classmate’s party with mark and  _ no _ , jinyoung couldn’t go because the party was only for students in their class. jinyoung sulked all the way home, kicking at a small stone as he dragged his feet along the gravel to keep him occupied. with jaebum, he’d always had someone to entertain him, be it listening to his sorrows or unloading his problems onto jaebum. but now that he was alone, the air suddenly felt a lot colder, and the walk home much longer. 

 

_ jaebummie-hyung...i miss you.  _

 

that night, jinyoung wasn’t able to do his homework as his thoughts kept drifting to a certain boy, a boy with two beauty marks above his eye. jinyoung decided that he  _ had  _ to do something to steal jaebum’s attention back. so the very next day, when they were on the way to school, jinyoung told jaebum about it. 

 

“hyung, have you ever heard of the red string?”

 

“the what?” jaebum cocked his head at jinyoung, confusion evident in his eyes. 

 

“the red string of fate. it’s a string that connects soulmates to each other, and only some people are actually able to see it.” 

 

at this, jaebum burst into laughter, clutching his sides as he doubled over. “you don’t actually believe that, do you?” 

 

“..hyung, i can see it.” jinyoung gazed into jaebum’s eyes, hoping that he’d get the message that he was trying to convey through his eyes. 

 

“nyoungie, that’s something the adults made up to trick young children. you’re old enough to realise that it’s a lie, aren’t you? it’s like santa claus. just a myth.” jaebum stopped laughing once he realised that jinyoung was being serious, all traces of playfulness gone from his face as they came to a stop at the side of the pavement.

 

“no, hyung. it’s not a myth. i can see it. in fact, there’s a string connecting the both of us right now. it’s right here!” jinyoung raised his pinky then, pointing out the string to jaebum even though he knew he couldn’t see it. 

 

“what nonsense are you spouting, jinyoung? there’s no such thing as the red string of fate! if there were, how come we’re allowed to be so far apart from each other? the string would have stopped us from moving further if we got too far away from each other, wouldn’t it?” jaebum rolled his eyes then, scoffing in disbelief that his  _ nyoungie  _ actually believed in that made-up story. 

 

“it’s true, hyung! we’re allowed to be separated because it doesn’t limit our distance from each other..that’s not how it works.” jinyoung was on the verge of tears now. why didn’t jaebummie, his  _ jaebummie-hyung,  _ believe him? worse still, was he getting angry with him? jaebum only called him by his actual name when he was pissed. 

 

“jinyoung, that’s enough. i don’t want to hear another word about this ridiculous red string. don’t talk to me until you’ve gotten your head straight.” jaebum spat before walking away briskly, leaving jinyoung to walk the rest of the way to school himself. 

 

only when he was left to walk alone to school, did jinyoung realise, with a shock, that their string had been altered. there was now a knot in the string, a knot that hadn’t been there before. jinyoung frowned, was it because they had just fought? but this wasn’t the first time that they had gotten angry with each other. jinyoung simply shrugged it off in favour of focusing on his current task of trailing behind jaebum to school. 

 

\---

 

it was only at lunchtime that jinyoung understood what had happened. when he walked to their usual lunch table (alone, because jaebum hadn’t been outside his class to pick him up), jaebum was already seated with mark on his right side. jinyoung finally noticed right then, with dread, that mark’s string was now entangled in his and jaebum’s string, hence forming the knot. 

 

thankfully, jaebum didn’t chase him away and ask him to sit at another table instead, but he did eye jinyoung scornfully the whole time throughout, whispering into mark’s ear in between bites. it took jinyoung all his might to not burst into tears then, at how jaebum was treating him, like he was some lunatic just because he’d told him about the red string.

 

when class ended, jinyoung all but sprinted home to ask his mother about the knot in his and jaebum’s string, ditching jaebum to get home faster. he wasn’t even sure if jaebum wanted to walk home with him today, after what had happened in the morning. 

 

“umma,” he panted when he finally got home. “there’s a knot in my string..what do i do?” jinyoung shook his mother’s hand vigorously to get her attention. 

 

“oh, jinyoung… i suggest you give up now. a knot isn’t easy to deal with, and your friendship with jaebum has been on the rocks recently, right? it isn’t worth the trouble..” his mother sighed gently, shaking her head. “things would be so much better if you weren’t able to see it..”

 

“umma, but i can’t just give up! we’ve been friends for, what? seven years now? i  _ know  _ we’re meant to be! mark’s just causing trouble for us..i’ll have to get rid of him.”

 

“jinyoung-ah, don’t. he’ll only hate you more if you do that. trust umma on this. i’ve been through it before.”

 

on retrospect, he really should have. his mother was always right, and this time was no exception. he didn’t even know why he hadn’t heeded her advice. but now he was stuck in this huge mess. jaebum hated him, mark scorned him, and worst of all, he hated himself too. 

 

\---

 

jinyoung cut himself everyday. he wasn’t sure if he was doing it to rid himself of the pain in his heart, or for the hope that someone,  _ maybe _ jaebum, would notice. it was probably a mixture of both. 

 

his mother found out. but that didn’t stop him from trying. when she hid all the sharp objects in the house from him, he turned to common household objects. keys, pieces of cardboard, even his pencils. the pencils worked fine, but they were almost always ruined afterwards, and he couldn’t keep asking for new pencils, his mother would get suspicious otherwise. so he turned to other forms of self-harm. he tried burning, but then quickly gave up as burns took a long time to heal and were super sensitive afterwards, hence they were hard to cover up. eventually, he resorted to scratching. it was simple enough, didn’t require too much effort and best of all, it could be inflicted with just his fingernails. 

 

soon, jinyoung was always showing up to school in a long-sleeved shirt of some sort, sometimes a sweater, occasionally a jacket or coat, but mostly just a plain old long-sleeved shirt. it didn’t matter if the weather outside was scorching hot, his arms would still be fully covered nevertheless. 

 

finally, one day, jaebum noticed. it was during a game of basketball. jinyoung had been roped into the game unwillingly. he’d been watching from the sides silently when they pushed him onto the court while a player jogged off to get a break on the bench. almost immediately, he’d been thrown the ball and forced to play with a bunch of kids way bigger in size than him. he’d quickly passed the ball off to some other random guy to avoid drawing attention, but it was of no use as jaebum had spotted him already, walking over to him as calmly as he could with a displeased expression on his face.

 

“what are you doing on the court? get off now!” jaebum hissed, grabbing jinyoung’s arm to lead him off the court. jinyoung had flinched then, trying to yank his arm out of jaebum’s grip but to no avail. 

 

“what are you doing? stop struggling and follow me! this isn’t a place for you, jinyoung.” jaebum snapped at him, wrestling jinyoung’s arm to get him to follow. however, the scuffling had caused the sleeves of jinyoung’s shirt to fold up a little, and he watched with dismay as jaebum’s eyes landed on his scars before finally wrenching his arm out of jaebum’s grip when it loosened in shock, pulling his sleeves down to cover his arm again. 

 

“jinyoung, wait-” jaebum had called out then, but jinyoung hadn’t looked back, quickly taking off in the opposite direction. he didn’t want jaebum to see him like this. he didn’t even know what had come over him to make him decide to watch the game today. it was a stupid, stupid decision and it was all his fault. now jaebum would look at him with pity instead of hatred, and there was nothing else jinyoung loathed more than the look of pity. he didn’t need jaebum’s sympathy, he wasn’t doing this to get his attention. he was doing this because he loved jaebum so,  _ so  _ much, but jaebum didn’t love him back. 

 

jaebum had once loved him, but that was all thrown out the window when mark came into the picture. a few days after mark was invited to their lunch table, he recalled with scorn, jaebum had been going off about mark this, mark that. it was always about mark, whether mark liked it or not, mark mark mark. and jinyoung hated it. he hated that he was being treated like he didn’t exist, like there had only been mark to begin with. he couldn’t even remember what jaebum was like before mark had come along anymore. 

 

so he did something. he tried to untie the knot, to get mark’s string untangled from theirs so that he’d stop meddling in their affairs. but jaebum had caught him in the act and simply called him crazy and deluded before going off with mark, who had an intelligence to suit his level.  _ i never liked you anyway. you’re too slow to catch on and you ask too many questions..the only reason why i stayed with you was because our mothers kept pushing us together,  _ jaebum had said.  _ if it weren’t for my mum’s constant nagging for me to treat you well, i wouldn’t even be bothered with you!  _

 

and at that moment, jinyoung witnessed something. something so out of the ordinary that he almost couldn’t believe it. but he had to, because it was happening right before his eyes. 

 

their string was untangling. and as jaebum stalked off with mark by his side, it started to unravel until finally, jinyoung’s string and jaebum’s string were two separate entities.  _ wha- but how could that be?  _ jinyoung immediately glanced at jaebum’s string, only to have his heart drop when he saw that it was now connected to mark. how it had happened, he didn’t know either. all he knew was that somehow in the midst of this mess, he’d managed to become the outsider, the third party in jaebum’s and mark’s friendship. he’d once thought that it was jaebum and him against the world, but that wasn’t true anymore and jinyoung didn’t know what to think about that. so he’d started cutting. 

 

\---

 

there came a point where cutting simply wasn’t enough anymore. jinyoung had stopped going to school a few months after he first started cutting, because people were starting to notice and his mother didn’t think letting him wander around at school alone would be safe anymore either, especially without jaebum by his side. so jinyoung spent all his time unsupervised at home, but she became paranoid about what jinyoung would get up when he was left alone, so she’d sought help. she talked to jaebum’s mother about getting jaebum to check up on jinyoung, which would hopefully repair their relationship in the process, and after a great deal of persuasion, jaebum had agreed. but on one condition, which was that mark would get to come along. 

 

and that was how jinyoung found himself trapped in his living room with the very two boys he didn’t want to see, particularly when he was in this state. but he had no choice, and he grew to dread every afternoon when jaebum and mark would trudge to his house from school, laughing the whole way. he began to detest the sound of jaebum’s laughter, especially when it was mark who had caused it. he didn’t know if they realised that it was hurting him, that it pained him to see the two of them having fun together because mark’s spot beside jaebum was once his, and he was once the reason for all of jaebum’s smiles and chuckles. but that time seemed longer ago than ever, when all he could hear was the incessant ringing of laughter from jaebum and high-pitched giggles of mark.  _ stop, _ he’d wanted to scream at them.  _ go have fun elsewhere, i don’t care as long as you don’t do it in front of me.  _ but he was no longer in a position to ask that of them. jaebum didn’t give two shits about what he said. he was only supervising him for his mum’s sake.

 

if only he’d bothered to look up then, he would have seen that something had changed in his best friend’s (or ex-best friend’s) eyes. jinyoung still regarded jaebum as his best friend despite knowing jaebum didn’t have him in his heart anymore. he only had eyes for mark now, and everything else was irrelevant. but what was different was that jaebum’s eyes seemed to have lost their shine, and they were now dull and lacklustre. there seemed to be...no life in them. and if one stared hard enough, it even looked like he was begging for someone to help him. but why would he need help? he was content with mark by his side already, right? 

 

unfortunately, jinyoung didn’t notice, because he was too busy avoiding their gazes and staring at the clock, willing time to go faster so they’d get out of his house sooner.

 

\---

 

that very night, he started executing his plan, a plan he’d spent about a week to come up with. it wasn’t even a complex plan, it was rather simple to understand, but it had taken him seven good days of pondering to finally devise the plan.  _ maybe jaebum was right, after all. i am stupid.. _ he thought to himself.  _ but it’s okay. he won’t be seeing me anymore in a month or so. why should he care? _

 

jinyoung would complain to his mother every so often that he had trouble sleeping, asking for two sleeping pills to tide him over for the night. his mother was afraid that he would overdose on them, hence she kept a close eye on the bottle of pills, locking it up in her secret safe with a bunch of other sharp objects that jinyoung may use to hurt himself. only once every three or four days did she let him have just two pills, so it took a good month before he deemed his stash enough. by then, his birthday was rolling around, and jinyoung was almost certain that jaebum was planning something, with the way he kept glancing around his house furtively as if searching for something.  _ it doesn’t matter, _ he told himself.  _ i’m not going to live to see it, anyways. _

 

the night before his birthday, jinyoung asked for the last two sleeping pills to make sure that he had enough. then, when he was alone in his bedroom, door locked and windows shut tightly, with an almost sadistic smile, he said: “i’m finally going to get a good night’s sleep. it’s been a year.”

 

\---

 

jinyoung was woken up by a harsh slap to his face, blinking rapidly as he took in the sight in front of him.  _ where am i? and who just slapped me? _ glancing down, he registered the iv drip connected to his arm, and the smell of disinfectant finally hit him.  _ oh. so i’m in the hospital. but why? what happened? and who’s this guy in front of me? _

 

“who are you? and why did you hit me?” jinyoung addressed the male hovering over him, bringing a hand up to his face to ensure it wasn’t bleeding. he almost missed the flicker of confusion that appeared in the boy’s eyes when he averted his eyes to examine his hand for any traces of blood.  _ weird. was i supposed to recognise him or something? because i’m sure i haven’t met him before.. _

 

he turned to look at the figure by his side. 

 

“umma, who is he?” he asked, pointing to the male in front of him.  _ i must say, he’s kinda cute, especially with the twin moles above his eye..i would have remembered if i’d seen him around before.  _

 

at that, the male seemed to snap out of his trance, stumbling over his words to get a response out. “sorry. i must have gotten the wrong person.” he quickly retreated out of the ward, bowing in apology for slapping jinyoung.

 

_ maybe it’s better that he doesn’t remember,  _ was jaebum’s last thought before he blacked out. 

  
he was no longer of any use to mark.

**Author's Note:**

> clarifications:  
> ok so basically mark hypnotised jb into being with him to break jinyoung's heart.  
> jinyoung didn't die but he got selective memory loss from the sleeping pills, so he forgot jb and all his jb related memories hence he doesn't know why he's in the hospital. so now jb's purpose is done, hence mark killed him off. (yes mark has magical powers don't question me)  
> as to why mark wanted to break jinyoung's heart- he's taking revenge on jinyoung, who must have done something in his past life to upset him. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed 5k+ of me rambling :")
> 
> leave a kudos/ comment if you liked it!
> 
> twitter: @ahgabounce
> 
> -Joy


End file.
